


I Babysat You Once

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, cute malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus tells Alec about the time he babysat him as a baby once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Babysat You Once

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is sort of a sequel following Babysitting Alec Lightwood. Someone on here suggested that I do a second part where Magnus realizes that Alec is the baby he looked after years ago when he sees the scar on his chin. So here it is

Magnus was gently stroking Alec's beautiful raven black hair when he noticed the scar on his chin.

"How'd you get that?" He asked, running over it with a finger.

Alec shrugged. "Don't know. My parents told me a long time ago but I forgot what they said. It happened when I was a baby, I know that much."

Magnus gazed at it, trying to recall a time when Alec was rambunctious and a troublemaker but his mind couldn't see it. "It looks familiar. Like I've seen it before."

"Lots of scars look the same, Magnus. Go to sleep. I'm tired."

But Magnus couldn't sleep. His mind drifted towards the thought of Alec's chin scar and no matter hard he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it. He glanced over at it, half tempted to try a memory spell just to see what the story behind it was.

So that's what he did.

Fingers blue with magic, Magnus touched the scar and watched as images exploded in his mind. He was seeing through Alec's eyes; he was in a familiar room with a fireplace, seated on the floor. A cat came over to him and he reached out to touch it and he grabbed it by the tail. The cat yowled and hooked a claw in his chin-

"Prince of Purrsia!" Magnus yelled.

Alec started with a fright. "What? Why are you yelling? It's late at night, Mag. Go to sleep."

Magnus had to bite his fist to keep from screaming. The beautiful man he was laying next to in bed was the baby he looked after for a few hours years ago. Of course he should've known this. The name Lightwood sounded so familiar. He was so stupid for not remembering sooner.

"I can feel you staring at me, Magnus. Do I have to knock you out to get you to go to sleep?" Alec grumbled, his voice deep with sleepiness.

Magnus whimpered. "No. I'm good. Goodnight, Alexander. Sweet dreams."

The next few days were awkward. Magnus found himself staring at Alec during the most inappropriate times, such as during when Alec was showering. Or when they were at Clave meetings. He couldn't help himself. Every time he looked at Alec all he could see was the small baby he held in his lap years ago, hair long and curly.

Finally, Alec couldn't take anymore. "Okay. What's with you?"

Magnus looked up from his spell book at him. "What do you mean?"

Alec grabbed a chair. "You've been staring at me for days. What's wrong? Is there something on my face? What aren't you telling me?"

Magnus inhaled sharply before speaking. "Remember I asked you about the scar on your chin a few days ago?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I, uh.....I know how you got it."

Alec's eyes widened. "You do? How?"

Magnus reached up and with a gentle finger, touched the scar just under Alec's chin. His face was rough with stubble. "You were only a year old. Nearly two. Your parents were on the run from Valentine when they came to me for help. They asked me to look after you for a few hours while they made a deal with the New York institute for sanctuary."

Alec could still feel Magnus' finger on his chin. "I met you when I was a baby?!"

"Pretty much. While they were gone, you were playing with Prince of Purrsia, my cat at the time. He clawed you and got a nail stuck in your chin. I had to heal you with magic in order to get you to stop crying. After that, you cuddled into me and fell asleep."

Alec let out a chuckle. "My parents never told me this before."

"Maybe they didn't want you to know," Magnus said sadly.

"I don't see why they wouldn't want me to. My boyfriend babysat me when I was a baby. That's pretty important stuff to know. What was I like?"

Magnus laughed. "Do you seriously want to know what my adventures in babysitting were like with you?" When Magnus saw the serious expression on Alec's face, he sighed. "Fine. You were quiet for the most part. You liked to pick at my cat and you made a mess on the floor."

"I peed on your floor?"

"No. You dumped the contents of your baby bag onto the floor. You were looking for your bottle. You were smart, I remember that much. You knew where to look for your bottle. Plus it helped that you were cute."

Alec beamed. Magnus rolled his eyes at how proud Alec was of himself. "How cute was I?"

Magnus looked him in the eyes. "You had the same hazel eyes. They looked into my soul and didn't fear me for what I was. They were filled with love and a kindness I knew would last a lifetime if your parents didn't screw it up. Your hair was black and curled around your neck and ears. Your cheeks were chubby and you were so small, Alec. You were a bit bigger than a football. Now look at you. You're taller than me."

Alec went red in the face as he rubbed his neck shyly. "So I was a good kid?"

"You were an angel when you were with me. When your parents came to get you, you smiled and waved to me on my front porch."

Alec looked up at him. "I did?"

"You did. That's my favorite memory of you as a child. You were so adorable.....what happened, Alec?"

Alec shoved him playfully. "That's harsh. I didn't turn out to be that ugly, did I?"

"On the contrary, I think you're quite beautiful. Didn't expect you to be so tall, though. That came to me as a bit of a surprise."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I love my men tall. With hazel eyes. Black hair. Delicious muscles...." Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec on the shoulder.

Alec laughed. "You don't find it strange that the man you're dating is the baby you looked after years ago?"

"Why would I? That baby's grown up now. He can make his own decisions and drink from a big kid cup. He doesn't wear diapers. He doesn't need to be burped. So no. I don't find it strange at all. You're a grown man. I'm a grown man."

Alec smiled. "I can't believe this. I've always wondered where I got the scar on my chin. Didn't expect it to be related to you in any way."

"Surprise," Magnus laughed, giving Alec a kiss right on top of the scar. "You just never know where I'm going to turn up. Past or present or future. But it seems we were destined to meet again, don't you agree?"

Alec touched the scar on his chin and smiled a crooked smile that he knew Magnus loved. "Absolutely."


End file.
